


To była tajemnica?

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Cas zdecydowali ujawnić swój związek przed Samem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To była tajemnica?

\- Jesteśmy parą - wyznał bratu Dean, chwytając Casa za rękę.  
\- W końcu - odparł zwyczajnie Sam i poszedł spać, zmęczony wcześniejszym polowaniem.


End file.
